


In response

by Skindoodles



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Ndxhjxhscvxn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-11-30 17:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skindoodles/pseuds/Skindoodles
Summary: I did this because of a prompt I recieved on insta





	1. Chapter 1

"hey, he's waking up"  
He heard a familiar voice, Keith? He hadn't seen the red paladin in so long, or was it just yesterday? Something cool pricked his arm, he heard nothing more. Where was he? He couldn't still be with the galra, he had heard Keith hadn't he? Visions of cold scalpels and glowing eyes danced through his dreamless sleep. A familiar mantra repeated itself. Patience yields focus. Did Shiro say that? Or was it Keith. His thoughts were interrupted with a frigid return to reality.  
"Okay check 202" said a bored voice, playing with a touchscreen next to him. "What is your name?"  
"Where am I?"  
He couldn't move, he tried to look at what was holding him. His head was restrained.   
"I repeat, what is your name"  
"Pidge ? Is that you?"   
A voice mumbled beside him.  
"Subject refuses to answer question, resume next inquiry, What is your mission"   
He fought against what was holding him, he had to get out. Explain this all to her, she would save him.   
"What do you mean, it's me Lance, what's wrong? Why can't I move?"  
He heard a sigh at his name, her voice showed no emotion though.   
"That's a new answer" she said sarcastically. "Okay prisoner ill leave you alone, Hunk will have your food goo same time as everyday" then she added under her breath. "Not that you can't run off evil alone"  
He felt the cool against his arm and the world melted again. Hadn't she recognized him? What did the galra do to him, was it even Pidge? It didn't seem like her, he had always seen her with that smile that carried over her exuberance to everyone around, now she sounded like the robots she loved so much. How ironic, if he told her that she would probably be flattered, but to him, it sounds like she has no heart. A pain in his neck woke him. He was freezing.   
"Okay here's your food goo, galra Lance"  
The restraints on his arms and head were unlocked with a hiss.   
"Hunk? Buddy? It's me? What's wrong? Where am I?"  
A plate was shoved into his hands as he sat up. Hunk hurried out the door before he could say anything more. He looked at the green schlop in front of him. Any appetite he had was gone. He took in his surroundings, he was on a metal slab that he was sure had been angled vertically before. A podium sat to his right, a small screen protruding from its top. The room itself was circular, dark glass replaced what was usually grey panels. His legs were held by thick cuffs, no chance of escaping now, or ever. He let his plate fall to the ground. He couldn't hands beat against the metal, though he couldn't remember thinking about do so. His voice called out but no one answered.   
Hunk came in and cleaned up his spilled goo,   
"Hunk! What the hell is wrong, please just say something, ANYTHING "  
Tears pricked at his eyes, if only his best friend would tell him, the boy he had known from his first day at the garrison. He tried to push down his shoulders to place the restraints back on. Lance jerked from his hand. After just seconds of struggle Shiro walked through the door and roughly held him in place, not making eye contact as they cuffed his neck and head to the table. They left as quickly as they had come. Leaving him to cry on his own. His voice was hoarse, distorted by the echos through the walls. Why hasn't they knocked him out this time why leave him to suffer. He screamed for his friends, his family back on earth, his mom, his big brother to come and wake him up from this nightmare. No one came. If anyone heard they didn't care. He exhausted himself into restless nightmares. Hours past of writhing and sleep talking. Finally he relaxed to smooth darkness. Voices popped in comparison to the darkness.  
"I think we've made some progress!" Oh sweet optimistic Allura, what was she talking about anyway? He didn't care, she must've been here to save him, she would never hurt him. Another person spoke, Shiro? He internally shivered at how he had treated Lance before, like less than a stranger, like the enemy. Shiro wouldn't do that, would he? It was a dream. Yes! That's it it was dream! Any second now he would be awake and they would be there with him.   
"Are we sure it's not him? Could something have changed?"  
"Shiro you know we lost the real Lance ages ago, he's not coming back" Shiro sighed.   
Keith spoke. Keith, he knew Lance, he knew he didn't need to be tied up he could convince them.   
"I've never seen a galra cry like that, none the less a computer chip. "  
Three pairs of footsteps left the room. No. They would never. They were gone. Leaving him in an agonizing limbo. Why would they just shut him in here. Alone. And cold. Hours past again, they felt like days, and seconds. He felt an overwhelming sense of vertigo wash over him. The room changed size, it was too big, yet too small. He felt gravity push hard against him one second then feel weightless the next. The lights were turned off and he guessed it was night. Was he awake or asleep? He asked himself this until he was sure he was awake because he was screaming it at the empty walls. Seven small beeps and he heard the door swish open. Whoever it was left the lights off, obscuring their face. Only a small scuffling sound showed they were there. The restraints on his head and neck were undone and he lifted his head to look at who freed him. They moved too quickly through the dark for him to be able to make out anyone. The door shut and he heard the passcode lock the room.


	2. Chapter titles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance has some angst ? I'm not very good at thoughts

. So not everyone hated him. Maybe it was Coran, his space uncle would do something like that. He slept easier knowing that he was still considered a person to someone on the ship.   
"Good morning prisoner, I see someone slept well"  
It was Pidge again. He looked at her, her small frame was wilted, her hair had gotten longer. She looked years older than the last to her saw her. Could it really have been that long? She pressed his head back into the thick metal bands, he didn't resist, what's the point anyway. He could hear her fingers drumming on the touch screen beside him.   
"Okay check 203, What is your name?"  
"What do you mean it's me? It's Lance, how long have I been here? Why am I here?"  
Her tapping stopped and she continued.  
"What is your mission?"  
"What? I'm a paladin? Just like you"  
"Okay maybe we'll get t the third question today"  
The door swished open and Pidge left, he was left to wait for this, "third question "   
She reentered with a headband, not unlike the ones they used to mind meld. She actually had to take off the cuff over his forehead to place it.   
"Pidgey sweetie what are you doing"  
"Don't call me that prisoner"  
She once again was at her place, several beeps were emitted before she spoke again.   
"Okay 'Lance' what do you see"  
"What I see? There's jus-" he was cut off by images, most likely projected from his own thoughts.   
"I see Keith,"   
"Be more specific"   
"He's the red paladin, uh i think he's my friend, I'm not sure I have many of those these days" he chuckled dryly, "uh he went to the garrison, he dropped out when Shiro went missing, he found blue and we all went to space together"  
She tapped and more images flashed,   
"They are galra guards, I think that one is Sendak, that's Haggar?"  
"Do you know anyone else"  
"I c-can't recognize anyone, I don't know any galra remember? I'm on this side"   
She tsked waiting for him to see a familiar face.   
The images in front of him darkened, he was in a cell, he was surrounded by guards, he was standing, people were cheering, his hands were warm and sticky, he was too afraid to look to see what it was, he heard a voice, Haggar. His leg was spasming against the cuffs, no, his whole body was thrashing. Pidge was yelling, frantic lights, Shiro was there, Keith, Allura, Hunk. Everyone was here, they were back. Keith had his bayard, Hunk was looking green, they were here. Knives, more blood, his own this time. Cold, dim light, three druids, what we're they holding? Their red markings shown like blood. Chanting. People were screaming, was it him?   
"I CAN'T HIS OWN MEMORIES TOOK OVER I COULDN'T STOP IT"  
"HOLD ON GUYS THE BAND"   
"SOMEONE GET IT OFF HIM"   
His friends were here, they could fix this, more recent thoughts flickered. Shiro, holding him down while he flailed on the table. Keith's eyes brimming with distrust. Allura, she had a needle, no, these were not his friends, Hunk wouldn't look at him. He could feel the shackles cut into his skin. Keith lunged at him, his knife in hand. Was this a memory? No this was real. Keith was on his chest, wrestling with his head, the cuff over his neck had been ripped off, freeing his neck to jerk away. The galran symbol burned into his retinas, he felt a slice on his temple. Pieces of the band broke free, the images stopped. They were both panting as Keith climbed down. The images had imprinted themselves behind his eyes. He was right, everyone had come. He swallowed and found his throat hoarse. Blood trickled into his eye as the paladins stared at him. Slowly the tension dissolved and Pidge went back to work on the podium, soon enlisting Hunk to help with some technical difficulty. Allura left, making an excuse about needing to alter the castle's course. He didn't miss her surreptitiously wiping her eyes as she walked out. Shiro just stared, looking at Lance like he had both crushed him and gave him the last shred of hope he didn't know existed. Keith though, Keith was the worst. He didn't leave, yet Lance got the feeling he wasn't all there either. He just sat on the ground. Just sat, wouldn't look at anyone, wouldn't cry, wouldn't smile, he just sat, blank, unresponsive. Lance didn't trust his vocal chords. He wanted to say something, now that he finally had someone here. He just couldn't. He had never seen Shiro cry before, now their strong leader had tears spilling from his eyes. He leaned down and lifted the impassive red paladin, sagging under the weight. Pidge and Hunk left an hour later without a word.   
He laid there for who knows how long before he realized they didn't strap his head back down. With only his shallow breaths to count the hours he felt every ache. His stiff muscles from his confinement, his cuts on top of his bruises. Then he realized just as suddenly, he felt no pain in his right leg. His right leg. Completely numb. He stretched it experimentally against his constraint. It didn't hurt. His suit, similar to the one you wear in a healing pod, covered all the way down and.... that's weird, it stretched and concealed his feet. Like pajamas, for a five year old. Okay... suspicious.   
"Guys? Is anyone there?" He didn't expect anyone to be watching after all this time, he could try. "Hunk? Pidge?" Now that he thinks the of it the dark glass could be a one-way window. It wouldn't be a stretch. "Hey, guys I'm sorry" yeah, they were there, they can't just leave him alone. "I don't even know what I did to get locked up, maybe I got sick, what if this is quarantine from my time with the galra" after what happened they wouldn't leave him alone, "it's ok if something happened, I kinda just wanna know what, it's fine, I understand you have your reasons" everyone just needed to see how he reacted "yeah it's not like any of you to just aband your friends, I know, I'm still your sharpshooter right?" By the time he had finished he could feel the warm tears run down his face. He welcomed them, after all, he was still blue's pilot. He was interrupted by a the whole room jarring, Lance knew that sound, they were being attacked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once I read some angst (while eating) and it was really gorey and everyone was commenting about how they were angry at the writer and shit so I threatened to throw my half eaten peach at him and he called me daddy


	3. Why I need death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VdxgcssvdhcjdbdbdVOLTROB);$;))3!/&$:!!$&) And that's all I remember

The castle rocked back and forth, the partial barrier wasn't up? Where was Allura? Another shot exploded somewhere outside. He could hear the familiar hum as the castle's defenses came to life. Was it the galra? Who else could it be? Another blast from the castle. Out there he knew that the blue bolts would be destroying some ship. He pitied whoever was dumb enough to stand against voltron. Voltron, oh . They couldn't form voltron without him. He was the leg, he supported them all. Now the lions gave to fight on their own. But voltron was more than the sum of its parts. It's about everyone's bond, with their lions and each other. Without blue, if Lotor attacks they won't stand a chance. He fought against his bindings, they needed him. "I know if anyone was there they left but I can help, we need voltron! I can fight too!" No, if they needed him they would have come, it can't be that bad. Okay he could relax, they didn't need him, it might be a single ship. They could take it. Another blast rocked the ship, when will they get the damn particle barrier up. Sounds of wrenching metal reached his ears. Ha, show those galra who's boss. The sound grew nearer, they must've used the ship's ram. It's effective, if crude. It stopped but was the room getting colder? Or warmer? Yeah it was getting kind of warm. His own voice echoed off the walls,  
"Haha very funny how turn the heat down" the thing is the heat didn't go down. It got hotter, he was sweating, his vision was kinda blurry. He let his eyes unfocus, it was easier and it's not like he hadn't already memorized the wall in front of him. The heat, the room seemed to be melting, or was it just hum. He had read somewhere that every living thing on earth would die by 212 degrees, humans were much less. Then why did it seem even hotter than that in here? Okay he needed to think, they were fighting right? Somehow the particle barrier isn't up, maybe he's in one if the rooms that borders the outside, lasers make heat right? They were fine. One hit doesn't mean you lose right? He squirmed, his back was sticking to the table, why is it still hot? Heat dissipates quickly in space right? He went through his few thoughts so many times he couldn't count. It's fine. They don't need voltron so it's fine, why is it still hot? Was Lotor back? They could take them. They're fine. It's burning in here. Where is the particle barrier?The galra were no threat anymore, if they didn't need him then they would be fine. Over and over. He found himself talking as if hearing it out loud will make it true.   
"You don't need me so it can't be that bad, yeah it's kinda hot but it'll cool down soon, yeah I bet we don't even need the particle barrier" somewhere in between it transitioned into night. He didn't care, his tired eyes blinked once, twice, a little too long,   
"Yeah Lotor can't be attacking, can't be more than half a fleet, yeah it's gotta cool........ Down ......... Eventually." His words slurred and slowed as he felt the previous night weigh on him. A little sleep couldn't hurt, a little sleep could be good. Yeah if they need him he needs to be rested, he'll be a little rusty on the controls but he can do it. Yeah..... Sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you stab me rn I'll forgive you for ripping my favorite shirt


	4. Sadish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YOULL NEVER GUESS WHO MYSTERIOUS PERSON IS

He The castle rocked back and forth, the partial barrier wasn't up? Where was Allura? Another shot exploded somewhere outside. He could hear the familiar hum as the castle's defenses came to life. Was it the galra? Who else could it be? Another blast from the castle. Out there he knew that the blue bolts would be destroying some ship. He pitied whoever was dumb enough to stand against voltron. Voltron, oh . They couldn't form voltron without him. He was the leg, he supported them all. Now the lions gave to fight on their own. But voltron was more than the sum of its parts. It's about everyone's bond, with their lions and each other. Without blue, if Lotor attacks they won't stand a chance. He fought against his bindings, they needed him. "I know if anyone was there they left but I can help, we need voltron! I can fight too!" No, if they needed him they would have come, it can't be that bad. Okay he could relax, they didn't need him, it might be a single ship. They could take it. Another blast rocked the ship, when will they get the damn particle barrier up. Sounds of wrenching metal reached his ears. Ha, show those galra who's boss. The sound grew nearer, they must've used the ship's ram. It's effective, if crude. It stopped but was the room getting colder? Or warmer? Yeah it was getting kind of warm. His own voice echoed off the walls,  
"Haha very funny how turn the heat down" the thing is the heat didn't go down. It got hotter, he was sweating, his vision was kinda blurry. He let his eyes unfocus, it was easier and it's not like he hadn't already memorized the wall in front of him. The heat, the room seemed to be melting, or was it just hum. He had read somewhere that every living thing on earth would die by 212 degrees, humans were much less. Then why did it seem even hotter than that in here? Okay he needed to think, they were fighting right? Somehow the particle barrier isn't up, maybe he's in one if the rooms that borders the outside, lasers make heat right? They were fine. One hit doesn't mean you lose right? He squirmed, his back was sticking to the table, why is it still hot? Heat dissipates quickly in space right? He went through his few thoughts so many times he couldn't count. It's fine. They don't need voltron so it's fine, why is it still hot? Was Lotor back? They could take them. They're fine. It's burning in here. Where is the particle barrier?The galra were no threat anymore, if they didn't need him then they would be fine. Over and over. He found himself talking as if hearing it out loud will make it true.   
"You don't need me so it can't be that bad, yeah it's kinda hot but it'll cool down soon, yeah I bet we don't even need the particle barrier" somewhere in between it transitioned into night. He didn't care, his tired eyes blinked once, twice, a little too long,   
"Yeah Lotor can't be attacking, can't be more than half a fleet, yeah it's gotta cool........ Down ......... Eventually." His words slurred and slowed as he felt the previous night weigh on him. A little sleep couldn't hurt, a little sleep could be good. Yeah if they need him he needs to be rested, he'll be a little rusty on the controls but he can do it. Yeah..... Sleep. 

Somehow the crashes and scalding heat lulled him into slumber, unlucky for him, he had enough sleep for his body to not completely shut down. Sovhe dreamed. Well more like nightmared. The memories that had recently been brought to consciousness this morning, or yesterday? Conveniently were in the foreground of his terror. Moral of the story: Haggar's a bitch. His friends were dicks. He was in pain.   
Lucky wasn't he?   
Other than that he slept pretty horribly. So you can guess how disoriented he was when he awoke. He had gotten used to the white noise of the battle outside. When it stopped it must have startled him from his restless dreams. He sat blinking, trying to adjust his eyes to the dim light. Did the lights go out or was it night? Or both? The door creaked, then it shuttered. Suddenly it burst open, ooh company. Keith bolted through, Bacardi drawn, Allura followed close behind with a tablet. His eyes swept the room and when he caught sight of Lance he spoke into his comm.  
"Prisoner is secure and fire is contained, me and the princess will check the other compartments wait for my signal "   
"Oh heyyy mullet do you need me to pilot blue? I knew you'd come for me, can't form volt with one leg after all" Allura pursed her lips and left, muttering about security aNd defenses. Keith, slightly battered but otherwise okay, said the first words to him, that he could remember, in years,  
"Hate to break it to you but that's not a problem for us anymore" he walked back towards the door turning back only to say,   
"Oh and you shouldn't talk to empty rooms like that, people might think you're..... Insane"  
Lance gaped. The audacity. Wait, not a problem¿, did they not need voltron? Or was it just him? The temperature hadn't cooled much but Lance's blood ran ice cold. They wouldn't replace him, right? With the way he had been treated he didn't doubt it. Then why was he here? Why keep someone they   
referred to as prisoner? If he couldn't benefit them. He didn't exactly have any information. He was one of them, or he used to be. An interchangeable part to their whole. He sighed loudly. Knowing no one was there to tell him to stop being dramatic. Might as well try to sleep. Well. If trying to to sleep is closing your eyes and crying.   
He had decided that the ninety floor tiles he could see were mocking him. The split between the glass panel and was sneering at how he thought he was irreplaceable, the dried blood still on his temple a reminder, they just up and left him, figuratively. Hadn't they been his friends, the year they spent in space together must mean nothing to them. Had little Pidge bit felt that sibling love he held for her, his honorary little sister now interrogated him everyday.   
Had the years at the garrison melted away so quickly for his best friend. Sure he could be a little clingy but he didn't the get that scared vibe that he now feels when the yellow paladin walks in.   
His hero, how could he forget what the garrison grilled into them everyday. No man left behind. I guess it doesn't matter if it's some scrawny kid who isn't up to the task.   
The prodigy who ended up working harder than anyone. He valued his friends most of all, they never got there apparently. Lance just fell through his the cracks.   
Luckily yet again, self pity burns time like rubber. He heard the door being forced open, the sou he could've had woken the whole castle. A tall figure snuck through, face obscured once again in inky blackness. Coran? Maybe? Whoever it was, they crept over to him silently. He felt a pressure on his head and tried to jerk away. The person persisted, they had a damp washcloth. They dabbed at the cut on his temple, cleaning the dried blood away. When they were done they moved on to his wrists, pull the out a roll of gauze and expertly bandaging the cuts. Curiously they skipped his left leg. When they finished they gazed just a mom longer before turning to leave.   
"W-wait" he croaked out. The figure paused, tall build outlines by the faint blue glow from the hallway. "Thank you" the hood nodded once before swiftly exiting.


	5. First of all, why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who got their eyes dialated IM IN PAIN FOR YOU GUYS

Pidge wasn't in that morning, the battle must've taken a lot more out of them then he thought because when Shiro stumbled in, his good arm in a sling, around midday he just unchained Lance and let him eat. Not bothering to come back to cuff him down. The leader was exhausted, no doubt from taking on too much to protect one of the younger paladins   
From his first bite he realized he hadn't eaten in days, food goo had never been so good. With his new freedom he couldn't do anything, but it was nice to stretch his aching muscles. He decided to put emotion on hold for now, his foreign planet training going on autopilot. He took stock, not much damage had come to the circular room, a few cracks in the glass, the door was dented in and it was obvious that it didn't open or close freely. At the moment it was stand open. For a so-called prisoner he wasn't kept very securely.   
He had a spoon and a plate, no other real resources. The heat had faded completely, in his thin suit it was chilly. Maybe he still had some connection with blue, she wouldn't like him being treated like this. During the night his table's orientation shifted slightly. From about a thirty degree angle to around forty five. Maybe some lock had been jarred out of place, or the ship's gyro had been affected. Either way something was broken. He leaned experimentally, no effect. He sat completely up and put his weight with his legs, the table flipped almost vertical. He was left uncomfortably being held by his ankles. Dropping his plate he slammed his back against it, ignoring the bruises it no doubt would leave on his back. Not only did it flip horizontal, it lowered down to where his table was touching the ground. Something was definitely broken.   
There was a fire, Keith had said so last night. The cells in the castle weren't near the lion hangars, nor the main deck, so he could guess he was near there. Good, the lions were metal but not fireproof. The wormhole generator though, was just a few floors up from the cells. That might've been damaged, who knows where they would get any more scultrite lenses.   
He laughed dryly, he was worried about whether they could create a wormhole, what would it matter to him, he's gonna be stuck here.  
Oh.   
Dear god.   
He's gonna be stuck here.   
What if it's forever.   
He had read stories, on the news, about how prisoners of war would spend twenty years before they died. And that was being mistreated at some prison camp. He was with some weird fucks who like him enough to take care of him, but not enough to treat him like a person. He might spend the rest of his life here, alone. The thought made tears burn his eyes, he quickly blinked them away. Don't cry over spilt milk, or blood. Yes don't cry over spilt friends.   
Okay he definitely did not get enough sleep.  
'Don't cry over spilt friends' paired with the image of Pidge falling out of a giant cup was enough to laugh him out of his stupor.   
No one else visited him that day, frankly he was offended. Not because his so called best friends kidnapped him, nor the fact that they replaced him in the so-called irreplaceable job. But because they didn't think he was enough of a flight risk to really watch, at all. The door was literally fucking open and his whole upper body had been unchained.


	6. Mini rant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAY MA DUDES IM SO SORRY THIS ISNT A CHAPTER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER 
> 
>  
> 
> I TOLD YOU
> 
>  
> 
> ITS JUST ME RANTING ABOUT HIW MUCH I HATE LIFE
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I WARNED YOU
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> IF YOU MADE IT THIS FAR 
> 
>  
> 
> YOU ARE EITHER SWEET IR AN IDIOT 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I TOLD YOU   
> YOU
> 
>  
> 
> HAVE
> 
>  
> 
> BEEN
> 
>  
> 
> WARNED

Okay so I'm writing and shit and the conditions are horrible  
• first of all my parents know ZERO ZIP NADA about anything pertaining to what I do on my phone So I'm sneaking around like a FUVKING SECRET AGENT because my parents would be horrified   
•second of all I do most of my writing at night, partly because my parents are asleep and partly because I can't sleep. But I have gotten a total of ten hour of sleep this week   
•third IM WRITING ON MY FUCKING PHONE IN THE NOTES SECTION so that's not good shit program with a side of not being able to use my thumbs for hours because I pushed the limit   
•fourth because of my sleep deprived state paired with the feeling of wanting to die I ave felt no emotion for days I've tried to wait like while I'm watching something sad or a some shit because if I can't feel anything neither can my characters like I'll be writing and I'll be   
Laughing out loud and crying and hyperventilating and I'll feeeel what they feel now it's just a little robot   
•IM LACKING IN FOOD this one comes with a story so hold onto your hats   
My mom is a pretty healthy person I would say. So she goes to this health food store. She comes back and goes "hey I got you some granola bars" and I'm like cool cool I like that stuff so I check it out Immediately I go "that's a horrible flavor miss me with that nasty shit" not out loud of course. So time passes and I'm writing and I'm kinda feeling ok but I'm hungry. I do a little spy walk to the kitchen, hopefully not waking anyone up. I grab the first foo I can find. And there iI was at four in the fucking morning thoroughly hating my mustard flavored granola bar

 

 

This has been a rant by a frustrated writer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I TOLD YOU
> 
>  
> 
> IF I GET COMMENTS ON "I SHOULD DO THIS SOMEWHERE ELSE" OR "WE DONT CARE ABOUT THIS STUFF" 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I WARNED YOU
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> SO HATERS FUCK OFF
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I TOLD YOU SO


End file.
